


[Fanart] Fencing Lessons

by goddamnshinyrock (micaceous)



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micaceous/pseuds/goddamnshinyrock
Summary: Vedero tries out Csethiro's favorite hobby.





	1. Fencing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prinzenhasserin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinzenhasserin/gifts).



> The part of Prinzenhasserin's prompt about what Csethiro and Vedero do together ("does Csethiro defend Vedero with her sword? do they go to the women's society together? do they read the same trashy romances to relax, and then get to trying out what they read?") filtered through my brain and came out as "Csethiro wants Vedero to enjoy fencing as much as she does. Vedero gamely makes the attempt, but it's not really her thing.... and all the touching gets a bit distracting." I tried for something more architectural for the other part of the prompt, but it didn't work out, so the second chapter is the unfinished sketch of that.
> 
> (If anyone is wondering why their height difference is so small.... let's just say Csethiro is up on her tiptoes to hook her chin over Vedero's shoulder, and Vedero is bending her knees a bit. Or I forgot how tall Vedero should be. One of the two.)


	2. Observatory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra sketch that didn't quite work out as planned, but is also for Prinzenhasserin's prompts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometime in a nebulous post-book future, Csethiro surprises Vedero with a fancy observatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not finished, but as finished as it is going to be. :( It was my first try at building a 3d model in sketchup and then drawing from that model, and it proved more difficult than anticipated to make it consistently human scale.


End file.
